In the Dark
by Hathor
Summary: A birthday drink (or five) reveals an unexpected side of Jack's geeky archaeologist *Warning: Contains Slash*


In the Dark  
  
Author: Hathor  
Feedback: ladyraistlin@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst  
Warning: Dark overtones  
Spoilers: Dark overtones  
Challenge Response  
Date Uploaded: 2002-07-21 01:50:52  
Archive: Area 52, Alpha Gate  
Special Notes:   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine, they belong to TPTB.   
  
Author's Notes: Challenge was Birthday Boy or Birthday Blues ? Unbeta'd. "Nunc est bibendum" means "now is the time to drink". Contains slightly dark overtones with a hint of non-consent.   
  
Summary: A birthday drink (or five) reveals an unexpected side of Jack's geeky archaeologist.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the Dark ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Jack was leaning against Daniel's desk, watching with fascination as the younger man hammered the keyboard like a man possessed. Daniel's attention was focused on the monitor as the lines of text flowed from his fingers to the screen.  
  
Jack cleared his throat causing Daniel to peek upwards over the monitor at him, like a blue-eyed meercat. Jack ducked his head to hide his smile.  
  
"So, whatcha working on Daniel?" he said.  
  
Daniel blinked at him, wondering how long Jack had been sitting there. "The, err, evolution of the Phoenician based script we found on P2X-387."  
  
"Really? Well I must say that that sounds fascinating. It really does." Jack slapped his leg and grinned at him. "Now let's go and get drunk." With a flourish he produced the bottle of bourbon that had sitting beside him and placed it in front of Daniel. "Happy Birthday Spacemonkey!"  
  
"Well thank you Jack." He paused. "I think." His gaze darted from the bottle back to Jack. "But..."  
  
"No buts, Daniel. It's your birthday." Jack reached forward and snapped the monitor off. Daniel crossed his arms and looked up in mild annoyance at Jack who was still grinning. "Nunc est bibendum, Daniel."  
  
Daniel winced at Jack's pronunciation and held up a hand. "Okay, okay. Just stop spouting pop Latin at me." Jack grinned and Daniel relaxed slightly, always amazed at how small things, like agreeing to go for a drink, could please his best friend. Jack handed Daniel his jacket, grabbed the bourbon and then hit the lights.  
  
"Urm, where are we going, Jack?" he asked as they headed down the corridor.  
  
"The Blue Dragon."  
  
"Peking Duck?" Daniel asked hopefully.  
  
"Yousurebetcha birthday boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The meal had been fantastic, as had the bottle of Rothschild that Daniel had chosen from the menu. After catching a cab back from the restaurant, Daniel and Jack had hit the chasers with enthusiasm, just enjoying spending some quality time catching up.  
  
Some reminiscing and several shots of expensive bourbon later, Daniel stood up and announced that he was going to bed. However he appeared slightly bemused at being unsteady on his feet, so Jack decided to help his friend upstairs before crashing out himself. But Daniel held up a warning finger as Jack tried to manoeuvre him up the flight of stairs, halting their progress.  
  
"S'ok Jack. I'm fine." The words were slightly slurred but Daniel was adamant to make himself understood. Jack released his firm grip on Daniel's waist and watched as the archaeologist wobbled slightly as the wall seemed to lurch out at him.  
  
"No you're not Daniel. You're swaying!" Jack's words weren't much clearer but he still had his spatial awareness so he reckoned that that put him one step ahead of the younger man. His arm tightened again around Daniel, trying to shepherd him up to the top of the stairs.  
  
"AAargh! For god's sake Jack. Let me go!" The sudden panic in his friend's voice made Jack release his hold. Daniel lurched forward, fell up the top two steps and nose-dived into the carpet.  
  
"Now look at what you've gone and done..." Jack said trying not laugh.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Daniel murmured into the carpet, letting the fibres smother a small hiccup. He started crawling, ignoring his protesting carpet grazed knees towards the guestroom doorway. Jack cocked his head watching his slow progress.  
  
"Why dontcha want me to touch you?" he asked with drunken seriousness. Jack knew that Daniel wasn't the most tactile of people, but he'd never complained about Jack touching him before. Why had Daniel suddenly gotten the birthday blues?  
  
"Just 'cause..." Daniel said with a finality that made it obvious that he thought it was a sensible and informative answer to the question.  
  
"'Cause?" Jack prodded as Daniel gripped the lintel of the bedroom doorway.  
  
"Not a good idea Jack. Really not a good idea." He hiccupped again and Jack watched him pull himself up, stumble into the dark room and flop backwards onto the double bed with a large sigh. He stayed there for a few moments before suddenly throwing his arm over his face. "Uurgh. Room's spinning."  
  
Jack had no idea what Daniel was going on about but he understood the room spinning thing. He mentally shrugged. "Let me get you a glass of water, Danny," he said.  
  
"Danny..." Daniel echoed in a small voice, followed by what sounded almost like a snorting giggle.  
  
"You're drunk!" Jack said accusingly as he turned away.  
  
"Your fault..." came the muffled reply.  
  
Jack lurched down the stairs, slipping up on the last one and half stumbled, half skated into the kitchen cursing himself quietly. It seemed his alcohol threshold had fallen somewhat over the past few years. He wondered if it had happened around the same time that his follicles had decided that grey was a more distinguished look. Jack focused on the task of filling up a large plastic tumbler with water. He spied the almost empty bottle of bourbon and wondered where it had all gone. Shrugging to himself he headed back upstairs to Daniel, dripping water all the way up the stairs.  
  
The young archaeologist looked out for the count as Jack placed the large tumbler on the nightstand. Not wanting to wake him by turning the lights on, he looked down at Daniel, crashed out fully clothed and sighed. Sitting down on the end of the bed, he pulled one of Daniel's feet into his lap and began concentrating on undoing the shoelaces. The shoe dropped to the floor followed by a sock. He carefully laid Daniel's bare foot back on the bed before repeating the process all over again with the other foot. Having achieved that, Jack moved back up to the head of the bed and gently removed Daniel's glasses, intent on placing them on the nightstand next to the water.  
  
However as the glasses slipped past Daniel's face, a strong hand suddenly shot out and curled itself around Jack's wrist. He looked down into two bright but hooded eyes.  
  
Daniel's voice was low, full of menace. "I told you that you shouldn't touch me, Jack."  
  
Jack placed the glasses down with his free hand, looking confused. He bent over Daniel. "Daniel, what..."  
  
The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the bed, Daniel's weight bearing down on one side of his body, a strong arm pinning his wrist to the pillow. "What the hell?" Jack growled.  
  
Daniel gave him a dark wolfish smile, one that Jack had never seen on his friend's face before. It was almost predatory and it chilled Jack, sending goosebumps racing up his arms. Daniel shifted slightly, moving up Jack's body until he leant down over him in the darkness. Jack tried to move the wrist pinned to the pillow but Daniel held him firmly with his arm locked, fingers gripping Jack's skin almost tight enough to bruise. Jack could flip Daniel off him but not without hurting him, something he didn't want to do but was definitely starting to consider. He was confused by Daniel's behaviour. There was definitely something sexual about the whole situation. Jack really did not feel comfortable with the ramifications of that realisation.  
  
"I told you, Jack." Daniel's eyes were drifting down Jack's body his voice gently scolding. "I gave you fair warning but as usual you didn't listen."  
  
"Daniel?" Jack tried to keep his own voice neutral as he tensed his strong legs to try and gain leverage.  
  
Daniel drew his face closer to Jack's. "You should have listened, Jack. You should have listened," Daniel whispered to him. Jack's eyes widened as Daniel dipped his head and firmly kissed Jack on the lips.  
  
For a moment nothing happened and then Jack bucked against him trying to shift Daniel. Undeterred Daniel moved, throwing his full weight forward to pin Jack to the bed. He nipped and sucked at Jack's lips before they finally gave way, allowing Daniel into his mouth. Daniel groaned at the contact, his tongue seeking Jack's, curling around it, stroking it as his other hand combed through Jack's hair. Daniel pressed his body down to slowly and luxuriously rub against Jack's, eliciting a groan from them both. Daniel's grip on Jack's wrist softened and his long fingers uncurled to stroke the rapidly beating pulse point before reaching out to interlace with Jack's callused fingers.  
  
It was Daniel who broke the contact, his lips moving towards Jack's neck, rasping against the stubble on the older man's cheek sending little shocks through them both.  
  
"Do you see now, Jack?" his voice whispered confidingly in Jack's ear. Jack stared up at the ceiling, saying nothing, trying to control his heaving chest, trying to process that fact that Daniel had just invaded his very senses.  
  
Daniel for his part turned over, pulling their entwined hands around his waist to settle over his firm stomach, the action spooning Jack up behind him. Daniel's breathing evened out fairly quickly, but it would take a couple of hours before a confused, angry and if he was honest with himself, an aroused Jack would join him in sleep. Jack's last thought before the world darkened was it was probably a good thing if neither of them remembered this in the morning.  
  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Continued in "In the Cold Light of Day" 


End file.
